Snow White and the Twelve Dwarves!
by XxJigoku-no-HanaxX
Summary: ONE SHOT. Kuroro ngajakin Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio untuk main drama Snow White! Tapi... kok dramanya jadi kayak begini sih?/"Drama Snow White apaan nih? Masa kurcacinya ada dua belas?"/"HAH! Kok gue yang jadi Snow White! Apa dosa gue!"/"Emang kelakuan gue mirip banget sama Ratu Jahat ya?"/"Okeh! Kalau begitu panggil aku Jigoku-sama atau Hana-sama!" Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Akhirnya! Aku sempet juga bikin fanfic Hunter X Hunter! Walaupun fanfic-fanfic dari fandom yang lain masih numpuk… hehe…**

**Btw, maaf kalau nanti ada karakter yang muncul tapi nggak kebagian ngomong. Mungkin yang kayak begitu salah satu Ryodan.**

**Yosh! Let's start!**

**Snow White and the Twelve Dwarves?!**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC tingkat dewa, beberapa humor yang garing, kata-kata kasar, karakter-karakter yang dibikin nista abis, author yang muncul sebagai salah satu karakter, banyak typo, asal tulis, Bahasa Indonesia gahol dan alay, dll, dst, dsb, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat cerah di Kota Yorkshin. Terbukti dengan langit yang mendung, petir yang menyambar-nyambar, tornado sana-sini, dan sapi-sapi yang berterbangan. MOOOOOOOO… (_Padahal tadi dibilangnya hari yang sangat cerah! Gimana sih?! Pake niru-niru suara sapi segala!_)

Seorang _bishounen_—eh, maksudnya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah Maid Café yang bernama Café Moe-Moe(?)

"Kurapikaaaa~!" sahut Gon sambil memakan omelette ricenya. Satu meja dengannya, Killua sedang makan omurice juga, sedangkan Leorio sedang mesem-mesem ngeliatin maid-maid di situ yang memang pada bahenol semua badannya. *author digampar*

Belum lama Kurapika duduk, tahu-tahu seorang laki-laki berambut hitam menghampiri mereka. Ketahuan banget ini kalau si author lagi males basa-basi.

"Kuroro?!" sahut mereka berbarengan. Sehati sih mereka berempat… *author digebuk sekampung*

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?! Aku sudah menaruh Judgement Chain di dalam dirimu!" bentak Kurapika. "Kurapika, jangan galak-galak begitu dong. Nanti muka gantengku hilang saking ketakutannya," kata Kuroro, narsis mode: ON.

'_Idih, jijay,_' pikir mereka berempat serempak. Tuh 'kan apa yang kubilang! Mereka sehati!

"Terus kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Killua.

"Um… etto... aku mau ngundang kalian ikut drama…" jawab Kuroro dengan OOC yang sangat parah.

"Hah? Drama? Drama apaan?" sekarang gantian Leorio yang nanya.

"Aku dan seluruh anggota Genei Ryodan—"

"APA?! Kamu menghubungi anggota Genei Ryodan?! 'Kan sudah kubilang nggak boleh!" bentak Kurapika lagi.

"DENGERIN DULU, _CHAIN BASTARD_!" bentak Kuroro balik, kemudian berdehem. "Aku dan seluruh anggota Genei Ryodan memutuskan untuk insyaf dari kesalahan kami dengan membuat drama Snow White! Tapi gara-gara kita kekurangan orang, kita mau ngajak kalian-kalian!"

"Eh? Kalian kan udah kayak rombongan haji. Masa masih kekurangan orang?" komentar Gon, tanpa maksud untuk menghina.

"Udahlah! Kalian ikut drama kita! Pliiiisss…" pelas Kuroro sambil membuat _puppy eyes_ yang diajarin author. Bedanya, _puppy eyes_ Kuroro berhasil sedangkan _puppy eyes_ author ancur lebur.

Karena itu, Kurapika langsung menjawab, "Yasudahlah…" Ketahuan banget kalau si author lagi males basa-basi, bukan?

* * *

"Ini… tempatnya…?" tanya Killua sambil melihat ke arah bangunan yang kayaknya bekas RSJ, maksudnya bukan Rumah Sakit Jiwa, tapi Rumah Semua Jomblo. Maksudnya apaan? Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Iya, budgetnya nggak ada…" jawab Kuroro. "Masuk aja yuk…"

Ternyata, di dalam itu nggak separah di luar. Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio langsung baca _alhamdulillah_ berjamaah. Tunggu deh, emang mereka Islam? Ah, jangan dihiraukanlah…

Di dalam ada si Shalnark, Phinks, Machi, Nobunaga, Franklin, Kortopi, Feitan, Bonolenov dan Hisoka juga. Ditambah lagi ada… Uvogin dan Pakunoda?!

"Loh? Kalian berdua bukannya udah mati?" tanya Leorio.

"Yaudah sih! Kita 'kan pengen muncul di sini! Kita capek tau gentayangan sama bikin orang kesurupan mulu! Nggak seru!" protes Uvogin dan Pakunoda berbarengan. "Oh, yasudahlah~" jawab Leorio.

"Oke, ini naskah kalian," kata Kuroro sambil ngasih beberapa lembaran kertas ke Quatro Macan alias Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio. Setelah dibaca…

"Drama Snow White apaan nih? Masa kurcacinya ada duabelas?" komentar Leorio.

"Yah, yang jadi kurcacinya semua anggota Genei Ryodan, yang masih ikut maupun udah keluar, kecuali Kuroro," jawab Shalnark.

"Bilang aja kalian nggak mau capek. Eh, tapi tunggu deh, kalian cuma ada sebelas orang, tapi kok di naskahnya ada duabelas kurcaci?" tanya Gon.

"Yang ke-duabelas lagi pinjem baju kakaknya. Nanti juga muncul," kata Nobunaga.

"HAH?! Kok gue yang jadi Snow White?! Apa dosa gue?!" teriak Kurapika dengan panik, kata-katanya udah mulai jadi 'loe-gue-end'. Tiba-tiba dia pingsan.

"Kurapika!" Semuanya langsung ngerubutin Kurapika. Tapi dia pingsannya nggak lama, cuma beberapa detik kok.

"Aduh… kepala gue sakit… Eh? Siapa kalian? Nama gue siapa? Gue di mana? Orang tua gue siapa? Ini kolor siapa yang gue pake?" tanya Kurapika dengan nggak jelas. Yang pasti, dia harus berhenti nonton sinetron Tukang Bubur Naik Haji. Eh salah, maksudnya sinetron Cinta Fitri. Tiba-tiba memori langsung mengalir masuk ke otak Kurapika.

"KENAPA GUE HARUS JADI SNOW WHITE?!" teriaknya. "Gomen, tapi di sini yang memenuhi kriteria untuk jadi cewek cantik itu cuma elu. Lagian siapa suruh jadi _bishounen_?" jawab Uvogin. Yah, semuanya jadi pake 'loe-gue-end'. Gara-gara Kurapika sih…

"Emang kelakuan gue mirip banget sama Ratu Jahat ya?" komentar Killua setelah dia membaca naskah lagi.

"Kalo itu, kita milihnya lewat undian. Yang keluar nama lu," kata Kuroro.

"Tunggu, tunggu… Mau nanya, ini yang bikin ngerancang naskah abal-abal kayak gini siapa sih? Ini nggak mungkin Kuroro walaupun di sini ditulisnya dia _stage manager_!" kata Leorio. Semua anggota Ryodan menghela nafas.

Akhirnya Kuroro angkat bicara, "Yang bikin naskahnya itu sebenernya…"

"GUE!" teriak sebuah suara di pojok ruangan. Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah suara itu.

Ternyata yang bicara adalah sang author. Dia sedang duduk di kursi sofa dan bergaya mirip bos yakuza(?) Dia juga mengenakan kimono hitam hasil nyolong dari Kalluto dan di sisi kanan kepalanya terdapat sebuah bunga yang terbakar.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" author mengeluarkan _signature laugh-_nya. "Gue yang telah membuat naskah itu!"

"Oh… pantes… Kuroro nggak mungkin ngebuat naskah senista itu."

"Emang nista sih…" kata author.

"_By the way_, lu pake kimono adek gue ya?" kata Killua. Mendadak Kalluto muncul dengan memakai baju minjem dari Illumi.

"Nii-san! Dia nyolong kimonoku!" Kalluto langsung ngadu ke kakaknya.

"Pinjem bentar napa sih?! Lagian elu ngaku-ngakunya cowok tapi pake kimono yang buat cewek! _Bishounen_ juga lu kayak si Kurapika!" bentak author, menjadikan Kurapika korban lagi.

"Gak terima! Nii-san, bunuh dia!" pinta Kalluto.

"Gak mau," jawab Killua, singkat padat jelas. Mendadak dia jadi sewot entah gara-gara apa.

"Nii-san!"

"Gak mau!"

"Nii-san!"

"Gak mau!"

"NII-SAN!"

"GAK MAU!"

"Mulai lapar~ Mulai lapar~(?)"

"DIAAAAAAAAMMM!" teriak Kurapika ala kakek-kakek yang di iklan Sn*ckers. Abis sejak tau kalo perannya jadi Snow White, dia jadi darah tinggi.

"Kura-chan, jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong. Makin budek nih telingaku…" keluh author, tapi langsung nelen ludah pas Kurapika ngasih _death glare_.

"Jangan panggil gua 'Kura-chan'…" geram Kurapika.

"I-iya deh! Panggilnya Pika-kun aja!" kata author. "Oke, ada pertanyaan?" Tadinya author pengen bilang 'ada yang protes?', tapi pasti nanti banyak.

Gon ngacungin tangannya. "Author-sama, kamu nggak manggil diri sendiri pake nama lain? 'Kan rada nggak enak kalau nulisnya 'author' mulu."

"Hm… iya juga sih… Okeh! Kalian boleh panggil aku Jigoku-sama atau Hana-sama!"

"Kenapa harus pake '-sama'?" tanya Shizuku.

"Suka-suka gue dong!"

Tiba-tiba…

Shizuku, Pakunoda, Machi dan Kurapika: "Kyaaaaaaaaahh!"

Leorio: "Ya Tuhan, makasih telah memberi rezeki kepadaku dengan membiarkan empat neng geulis cantik memelukku…"

Shizuku, Pakunoda, Machi dan Kurapika: "KAMPRET! TERNYATA YANG GUE PELUK SI OSSAN HENTAI!"

Franklin: "Loh, kenapa nih?!"

Uvogin: "Kok gelap?!"

Feitan: "Gua nggak bisa liat apa-apa!"

Gon: "Huweeeee! Aku takut gelaaaaaapp!"

Jigoku-sama: "Woy! Semuanya tenang! Cuma mati lampu!"

Machi: "Coba kita raba sekitar!"

Kuroro: "Eh, apaan nih? Kenyel-kenyel gini…"

Jigoku-sama: "Itu pantat gue. Jangan diraba-raba!"

Kuroro: "Hiiiiiiyy! Eh, maksud gue, sori, Jigoku-sama!"

Jigoku-sama: "Dasar cowok kurang ajar…"

Jigoku-sama yang udah mulai rada kesel, menyalakan HP-nya supaya ruangan itu nggak gelap. Remang-remang doang sih, tapi lumayan lah.

"Killua! Sana hidupin genset nya!" suruh Jigoku-sama.

"Tapi gelap…" keluh Killua.

"Pake HP lu! Punya 'kan?"

"Cih, yaudah…"

"Kalluto, sana temenin kakak kamu! Biar nggak kabur! Awas kalo elu ikutan kakak lu kabur juga! Nanti nggak gua balikin ni kimono…" ancam Jigoku-sama dengan ancaman nggak mutu. Tapi kalo ke Kalluto mah, berhasil…

"_H-hai_! _Wakarimashita_!"

* * *

"Kapan penderitaan ini berakhir…?" tanya Kurapika yang sekarang make _dress_ biru. Bisa dibayangin 'kan penderitaannya?

Apa yang terjadi? Ternyata setelah Killua nyalain genset, Jigoku-sama langsung nyuruh latihan. _Pake kostum_.

"_Cut, cut_! Kurapika, jangan ngomong sesuatu yang di luar naskah!" perintah Jigoku-sama.

"LU JANGAN BANYAK BACOT DEH!" bentak Kurapika.

Adegan berpindah menjadi Killua yang memakai wig hitam dan _dress_ merah hitam. Dan diatas kepalanya terdapat mahkota _bling-bling_.

"_Kagami_, _kagami_, siapakah orang tercantik dan terunyu di seluruh negeri ini?" tanya Killua tanpa ekspresi kepada cermin di depannya.

"_Cut, cut_! Mana ekspresinyaaaa? Kakak lu si Illumi aja jago banget akting di iklan!"kata Jigoku-sama.

"Hah? Illumi akting di iklan apa?" tanya Hisoka.

"Ituloh! Yang iklan sampo! Yang dianya bilang, 'Lagi keramaaass…' sambil ngibasin rambut!"

"Itu bukan Illumi!"

"Oh, bukan toh… Rambutnya sama-sama halus dan kinclong sih. Tu orang pake sampo apa sih? Pake P*ntene? Jadi iri gue…"

"Udahlah, jangan ngebahas itu!"

Sementara itu, Hisoka megang-megang pinggulnya Machi. Machi yang sadar kalau pinggungnya lagi dipegangin, langsung teriak, "IIIIIIHHH! HISOKA, KIMI WA KUMOI!" (Translation: Hisoka, kamu menjijikan!)

Kurapika congeknya kambuh sehingga mendengar _kumoi_ jadi _kumo_. "APA?! SIAPA TADI YANG BILANG KUMO?!" Matanya Kurapika langsung berubah menjadi merah menyala.

"Haduuuhhh, cantik-cantik kok congek? Jelas-jelas tadi Machi bilang kumoi(menjijikan) bukan kumo(laba-laba)!" kata Bonolenov.

"Oh, gitu toh."

* * *

Semuanya sudah hampir tepar gara-gara naskah drama nista bikinan Jigoku-sama. Tapi untung sekarang sudah mencapai Grand Finale-nya!

Apa Grand Finale-nya? Itu adalah… *jang jing jung jeng joooong!* (sfx gagal)

Adegan ciuman antara Snow White(Kurapika) dan Pangeran(Leorio)!

Yang lain pada gregetan soalnya Leorio mau nge-_kiss_ Kurapika aja lemooot banget.

Jigoku-sama dari tampangnya aja udah keliatan kalau dia pengen langsung ngedorong kepala Leorio biar langsung ciuman. Killua mengangkat sebuah spanduk bertuliskan, "_Ganbatte, Rioreo ossan!_" Salah tulis dikit gapapa laaaahh…! Sementara Hisoka masang muka pedonya yang bisa sampai membuat Eyang Subur minggat ke ujung Arab.

Kecuali dua orang yang beda sendiri; Kuroro dan Gon. Gon terheran-heran kenapa semuanya mukanya gregetan begitu. Udah nanya tapi nggak ada yang jawab saking tegangnya tuh adegan. Sedangkan Kuroro gigitin sapu tangan bekas Killua buang ingus dengan kesal dan komat-kamit baca doa. Doanya adalah semoga Leorio mendadak kena serangan jantung atau mendadak Leorio mau ke kamar mandi dulu atau mendadak Jigoku-sama nuker peran Leorio dengan Kuroro atau hal-hal mendadak lainnya yang males ditulis di sini soalnya nanti kepanjangan.

Kurapika dan Leorio sama-sama nge-_blush_. Bedanya, Leorio nge-_blush_ karena akhirnya melakukan _first kiss_ walaupun dengan seorang cowok, kalau Kurapika nge-_blush_ karena malu dan jijik dicium sama ossan hentai itu.

Tinggal 2 cm lagi mereka nge-_kiss_. Tiba-tiba…

"Stop. Sampai situ aja," kata Kurapika sambil menghalangi bibir Leorio dengan tangannya.

Langsung banyak yang bilang, "Yaaaaaahh…"

Gon masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kuroro teriak-teriak kegirangan sambil nari Gangnam Style(?)

"Kenapa, Kurapika?! KENAPAAAAAAA?!" teriak Leorio dengan alay mode: ON.

"Ya jelas lah! Gue bukan gay!" teriak Kurapika balik.

"TAPI LU 'KAN CANTIIIKK! GAPAPA KALIIIII!"

"SECANTIK-CANTIKNYA GUE, GUE ITU COWOK! LAGIAN GUE NGGAK MAU CIUMAN SAMA OSSAN HENTAI KAYAK ELU!"

Leorio langsung nangis di pojokkan.

"Nee, Kurapika, kasian tuh Leorionya…" kata Gon. Kurapika hanya mendesah dan menjawab, "_Should I care_?!"

"Hah? Si Kurapika ngomong apa tadi?" tanya Kortopi.

"Itu bahasa Kuruta yang artinya 'Memangnya aku harus peduli?'" jawab Jigoku-sama. (**A/N: Dari yang aku denger, bahasa Kuruta itu sebenarnya bahasa Inggris.**)

Tiba-tiba Jigoku-sama menepuk kedua tangannya sekali, membuat semuanya nengok ke dia.

"Oke, _Minna_, sampai segitu aja ya latihannya! Kita tampil _besok_!"

"WHAT?! BESOK?! Kita baru latihan woy!" kata semuanya serempak.

"Eh, ciumannya boongan 'kan?" tanya Kurapika.

"Nggak, harus beneran."

"DAF*Q!"

"Ohohohohohohohohooo~ Oh ya, Killu, besok semua anggota keluarga Zoldyck dateng loh! Silva, Kikyou, Zeno, Maha, Illumi, Milluki, Alluka serta seluruh staff(?) dan butler di estate Zoldyck~! Ohohohohohohoh~" Jigoku-sama memberi info kepada Killua.

Si bocah ubanan *coret* si bocah berambut putih langsung shock. "Mampus gue…ada Emak nanti… ada si Illumi yang ngeselin pula…"

"Jangan gitu dong, Killua. Itu namanya durhaka loh!" komentar Feitan.

Mendadak ada lampu merek Ph*llips yang menyala di atas kepala Kuroro. Dan dia langsung face-palm sambil bilang, "Aduh… gobloknya gua… kenapa nggak kepikiran dari tadi?"

"Ada apa, Danchou?" tanya Franklin.

"Gue baru keinget, ada jurus jitu buat ngusir si author!"

"Jurus jitu? Apa itu, Danchou?" Franklin dan yang lainnya langsung bersemangat. Jigoku-sama nggak denger soalnya lagi asik gambar-gambar sendiri.

"Liatin nih ya…" Kuroro pun mendemonstrasikan jurus jitunya. "WOY JIGOKU-SAMA!"

"Yaaaaa…? Ada apa, Kuroro…?" jawab Jigoku-sama.

"Liat tuh! Ada gulai kikil!" kata Kuroro sambil menunjuk ke tempat yang agak jauh.

"HAH?! GULAI KIKIL?! ASIIIIIIKK!" Jigoku-sama langsung berlari ke tempat yang ditunjuk Kuroro.

"Nah, sekarang… KABOOOOORR!"

Semua karakter Hunter X hunter yang di-_summon_ oleh Jigoku-sama pun langsung berhamburan keluar bangunan bekas RSJ tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jigoku-sama masuk ke bangunan lagi.

"Kuroro, nggak ada tuh kikilnya—WATDEF*K?! PADA KABUR?! SIALAAAAAANN!"

Jigoku-sama pun menangis di pojokan. Lalu ia menghadap para pembaca.

"_Minna-san_… hiks, hiks… terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ini… hiks, hiks… maaf kalau humornya garing… hiks, hiks… atau banyak kata-kata yang tidak berkenan di hati… hiks, hiks… atau tidak sesuai ekspektasi anda… hiks, hiks… _arigatou_… hiks, hiks… _gozaimasu_...! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Nah, mari kita tinggalkan si author… _Sayonara_!


	2. Dear Liakura Kuruta

**Maaf banget bagi para readers yang mengira ini chapter 2 Snow White and the Twelve Dwarves. Ini bukan. Ini hanya sebuah balasan bagi seorang Guest reviewer dengan nama Liakura Kuruta.**

**Killua: Kalau cuma Guest, nggak usah dibales kalo lu nggak bisa kali, Jigoku-sama.**

**Killua-kun, diem dulu. Kalau gue lagi ngetik, jangan banyak bacot! *Author meniru bentakkan ala guru IPS nya***

**Nah pokoknya, review yang satu ini membuat diriku gelisah jika tidak dibalas. *Halah, bahasanya***

**Langsung aja deh. Liakura Kuruta-san, ini balasanmu!**

**Terima kasih telah menganggap fanfic nista ini sangat kocak. Dan ide cerita dari kamu bagus juga. Aku nggak pernah kepikiran untuk membuat seperti itu. Kalau ada waktu, kuketik deh!**

**Kenapa kubilang kalau ada waktu? Karena fanficku yang lain numpuk. Boku no VOCALOID, Private High-School for Beautiful Girls, Girls be Lovely, Eowyn's Recipes, dan Middle-Earth on Facebook.**

**Belum lagi aku gatel ingin mem-publish ide-ide yang ada di otakku. Dari fandom ini maupun fandom lain.**

**Ada ide tentang ngebuat cerita HXH berdasarkan drama Korea To The Beautiful You. Ada juga ide tentang Kos-kosan HXH. Terus ide tentang anaknya Kurapika yang datang dari masa depan. Terus ada ide yang berdasarkan lagu Vocaloid yang berjudul Servant of Evil, belum lagi sequel-sequelnya dan aku berfikir untuk membuat English versionnya juga.**

**Untuk fandom lain cuma dua, tapi kalau digabungin semuanya jadi banyak bukan?**

**Dan juga, aku ini orangnya rada pemalas dan sibuk. Untuk nulis satu chapter aja butuh waktu kira-kira 4-5 hari. Nggak kayak author-author lain yang mau bela-belain nulis satu chapter hanya dalam satu hari. Itu pun kalau aku lagi mood.**

**Jadi intinya; bukannya aku menolak idemu, tapi aku nggak yakin sempet atau enggak. Tapi kusahain deh.**

**(Ya Allah, semoga dia ngeliat balsan untuknya ini. Kalau enggak, mampus aku udah nulis capek-capek.)**

**Yah, semuanya, maaf atas kekecewaan kalian. Dadah~!**


End file.
